Beyond the wall
by Darth Golondor
Summary: What happens when Ron loses his memories and ends in a muggle organization which hunts down wizards? Will he survive? R/Hr
1. A new world

"I don't know why you have to write him, Hermione."

It was a normal day at the burrow. The twins making mischiefs, Mrs. Weasley trying to stop them, the others trying to avoid Fred and George's pranks and Ron and Hermione arguing. During the past five years, their relationship has changed. Both became more mature and respected each other, but that didn't stop them from arguing about pointless things. Right now, Hermione was writing a letter to her pen pal Victor Krum, which Ron didn't like.

One year ago, Krum was Ron's biggest idol. He absolutely worshiped him, but that changed during the Yule Ball. Ron didn't even knew why, but he absolutely despised the fact that Hermione was writing to him. It was probably his over-protective brother modus again.

"I don't know why you are so against me writing to him. Wasn't he your biggest idol?" Hermione asked him annoyed by his behavior.

"The operative word is _was._ He's not my idol anymore." Ron replied.

"Even so, I don't understand why you won't let me write to him? Who I write to is none of your business, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched in desperation.

"Because he is too old for you!" Ron cried. He just couldn't understand why Hermione wouldn't listen to him. It was clear that Krum didn't saw Hermione just as a friend. "He's gonna take advantage of you!"

Hermione looked incredulously at him. "That's what you think, Ronald? Viktor would never…"

"And how would you know that? You don't even know him. He could be a pedophile, Hermione!" Ron interrupted her. He was desperately trying to convince Hermione, but she wouldn't listen. It was like running against a wall again and again.

"A pedophile?! He's a gentleman, Ron. Something that you could never be!" Hermione replied.

Those words struck Ron hard. He didn't knew why, but Hermione's words hurt him a lot. Ron knew he wasn't as great as Harry, as smart as Hermione or as special as his siblings, but he was still a person. Ron always felt overshadowed by his friends and siblings, he was not extraordinary, he was just him. It was hard to live in their shadows and it didn't help that Hermione or his siblings always took the mickey out of him or criticized him. Hearing Hermione saying those words reminded him again how worthless he was compared to his friends and siblings.

"Oh yeah, what do you mean by that?" he challenged her. He knew that he probably didn't wanted to hear the answer, but he wanted to know the truth.

"What I mean by that? I can tell you, Ron. You're a lazy, insensitive idiot. Sometimes I wonder why we are friends at all." she stated while glaring at him.

Ron looked at her in shock. "You don't mean that…" he whispered.

"Really? Just look at us. We are always arguing about pointless things. I think the only thing that holds us together is the friendship to Harry."

Ron just stared at her incredulously. After five years of friendship, how could she think that. Did she forget all those times when they got along without Harry. True, they argued a lot, but in the end they always made up.

"Oh yeah? What about you? You always nag about everything and criticize me for stupid things." Ron countered.

"I don't nag about everything, Ronald. I just point out what we can improve." Hermione said angrily.

"That's exactly the definition of nagging."

"I DO NOT NAG!" Hermione exploded. She was glaring at Ron with such intense, that Ron swore that she was killing him with it. Her eyes were becoming moist.

"Oh stop it, Ron. You're being a big prat again." A familiar voice said. Ron turned around to see Ginny standing there glaring at him. Just now he noticed that the rest of his family were also there. Everyone of his family (excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy) were standing there and watching the whole scene.

"What, why is it me again? Hermione was the one who insulted me!" Ron tried to defend himself. He couldn't believe that his family always took side of his friends in their arguments. Just because he was sometimes hot-headed and didn't cry like Hermione in their arguments didn't mean that he was always the scapegoat. It always takes two for an argument.

"Yes, but just because you were being a dick about the letter thing." Ginny replied cooly.

"What, but I'm just looking out for her. He is too old for her."

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU, RONALD WEASLEY. I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME! I CAN TAKE CARE FOR MYSELF!" Hermione shouted. Ron backed away. He never saw Hermione that angry. The only time he remembered her being so angry was when he screwed up at the Yule Ball.

"Honestly Ronald, this is Hermione's choice whether she writes to Viktor Krum or not. I don't see you problem." Ron's mother said.

Ron turned around to his mom. In her eyes was a little disappointment in her son's behavior. Ron just couldn't believe it. Nobody saw his concern for Hermione. Everybody just saw how he was being a dick again.

Instead of replying to them, Ron turned to Hermione. "Did you really meant that, that I am an insensitive and lazy prat?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione was surprised by his question. She looked him deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Ronald, I do." she stated.

That was enough for Ron to know. He always knew that he was unworthy, but that was the proof.

"So you mean, I'm a lousy friend and stupid?" Ron asked her angrily.

Hermione looked at him intensively. "Sometimes…but…"

Ron ignored her. "If I am so lazy and insensitive, then you surely must think, that I'm stupid and worthless compared to you."

Hermione was lost for words. She didn't expected Ron to have such an emotional outburst. "I…I"

"Cut it out, Ron. You're exaggerating things." Ginny said.

Ron turned around to her angrily. He had enough of all of it. For years, he took the crap of his friends and family. It was always _Oh poor Harry_ or _Hermione, you're such an genius_. They always fussed about those two, that Ron didn't even felt like a family member anymore. He was always the butt of Fred and George's jokes and he was the scapegoat for everything.

"Oh, yeah. What about the time, when I received the prefect badge? When nobody believed I actually received it?" he shouted in anger.

Everyone in the room rubbed their necks nervously and avoided Ron's looks. Ron knew that they felt bad for it, but it didn't justified their behavior.

"Ron, that was…" Fred tried to calm him down, but Ron interrupted him.

"I'm tired of it, alright! I'm tired of always being the scapegoat for everything! You all think that I can't do anything right." he shouted.

He gazed through the room. Most of them were just in shock. They probably never saw him like that, Harry was trying to avoid his looks and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Ron, I…" Hermione started, but Ron also interrupted her.

"If you excuse me…I would like to go outside. I need a little bit time for myself." Ron said while his voice was shaking. Then he stormed out of the room. He didn't look back and didn't stop when Hermione shouted his name. All he wanted was to be alone for now. For a few years he had hidden his feelings from his family. They didn't needed to know about them, they wouldn't care anyway. But it still hurt, knowing that you will never achieve anything, that you always be the disappointment of your family.

Tears were threatening to fall down Ron's cheek, but Ron gained control of his emotions again. He ran and ran, he didn't knew the destination where he would ran. He just wanted to be alone.

Compared to the others Ron really was nothing. He accepted his fate long time ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected by it and jealous of the others from time to time.

Bill…he was the eldest, the coolest. He has always been an idol for Ron. He rarely see him, but he is the one from whom he always seeks for advice.

Charlie…he was the one who always sought the adventure, he was the bravest. For Ron Charlie was always kind of a hero. Living with dragons, Charlie had the most dangerous life out of them all and Ron respected him for that.

Percy…although he was a dick, he was the smartest of his family. Sometimes Ron wondered whether Percy made the right decision with leaving his family, but he always shook off that thought. He loved his family despite all their faults and still will. Percy left, but because of money and power. He would never leave his family because of them. He regretted never having a good relationship with him. Although being a dick, Percy was a good brother, if he wasn't lecturing him again.

Fred and George…they were the pranksters, the ones who always could lighten up a person, they were the funniest. They always teased and pranked him, but Ron knew that they deeply cared for him.

Ginny…she was the youngest and probably his closest sibling despite all their fights. Before Hogwarts, both of them were best friends and always would seek for each others company. But during the past few years they drifted away from each other. Ginny was…well she was the only girl and perfect in every kind of way.

Harry…he was the boy-who-lived, the famous one. Ron knew that Harry didn't liked all his fame and he considered Harry as a seventh brother, but sometimes it was hard living in his shadows.

Hermione…she was the brightest witch of her age and absolutely brilliant in every way. Ron was so glad that she was his friend even if they both get on each others nerves from time to time. Recently Ron even noticed a physically change on Hermione.

All of them, they were better than Ron. He loved them all, but it was just frustrating to know that he could never reach their level and that he would be always worthless compared to them.

A sound interrupted his thoughts. Some limb was broken by someone. _Probably just an animal._ But as he listened to it again, the sound became louder. As if somebody was approaching him. Ron was panicking inside. It could be a thief or even worse a Death Eater. And should be one of them, then Ron would be defenseless, because he left his wand at the burrow. Ron looked around him, nothing there. His heart was beating like crazy, but there was no one. The surrounding was now silent, just the sound of some animals were still there.

Suddenly Ron heard something behind him. He turned around. The next thing he knew was something banging against his forehead and then he was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

He woke up, in a small room. There was not much to see in it. On window on his left, a bookshelf on his right and a small disk and a door in front of him. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't knew where he was and how he got here. He was dressed in a maroon sweater. He put away his blanket and saw that he wore brown trousers. On his arms and legs, there were a lot of scratches and bruises like as if had been in a fight before he ended up here. He looked again through his room. It was nothing extraordinary there, but one thing that he discovered was strange. On the wall, there was a poster of a dark haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. Both of them were wearing black robes and holding a stick in their hand. He felt that they looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he had ever saw them. His head was thumping. He didn't know where he was, how he got here and the worst thing: he didn't even know who he was. All his memories about his past life was just gone. The only thing he remembered was a black person with a stick who struck him down before he went unconscious.

Suddenly the door opened and a young girl around his age came in. She had short black hair and wore jeans and a black T-shirt. As she saw him, she smiled.

"Ah good, you're finally awake. I was already worried about you." she said to him friendly.

He just stared at her as if she was an alien. He swore that he never saw her in his life before, but then again all his memories were lost.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" he asked confused.

The girl smiled at him sympathetically. She shook her head. "No, unfortunately not. I'm Amy, Amy Wood." she introduced herself.

He wanted reply his name to her, but he remembered that he didn't knew who he was.

"I'm…I don't know who I am, sorry."

Amy smiled at him sadly. "Don't be, it's not your fault, that you don't know who you are. It's probably those wizards' fault." she said bitterly.

Ron looked at her confused. He didn't know who this wizards were, but apparently they were dangerous or Amy wouldn't talk about them so badly.

He got out of the bed, his back was hurting, but he didn't wanted to lay down anymore.

Amy looked at him worriedly and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You should go back to the bed." she said.

He just shook his head. "Trust me, it is better for me if I am standing."

Amy looked at for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Do you know where I am? And how I got here?" he asked.

Amy looked at him suspicious as if she was considering whether he was trustworthy enough to learn where he is. But after a few seconds, she replied: "You are at the MHC, the Magic Hunting Center." she replied.

He looked at her incredulously. Was she joking? "The Magic what?!" he asked.

"The Magic Hunting Center. We are searching for Wizards and Witches and hunt them down. They are probably the cause why you're here." she explained as if it was the most normal thing on Earth.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Apparently Wizards and Witches exist and he landed in a organization where they hunt them down. He wanted to declare that she was crazy, but something inside was stopping him. Something inside was saying to him, that she was telling him the truth.

"You're not kidding, right?" He asked her suspiciously.

Amy shrugged. "I have no reason to do that."

He nodded. It was maybe the craziest thing that he ever heard (considering that he don't remember his past), but there was something inside that knew that she was telling the truth. A blurry memory maybe. Now as he thought about it, he saw someone in a black robe before he lost his conscious. That was before he got there. That would explain the poster on the wall. These people were wizards and witches.

"I believe you." he stated

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Really, normally, it takes longer than that to convince someone from the existence of wizards and witches."

"I know, but I remember someone with a black robe and a stick striking me down before I lost my unconscious. I guess that was a wizard right?" He asked her.

Amy looked at him in surprise, but quickly caught herself. She nodded. "Yes, that was a wizard. That proofs my theory that it was one of those bastards."

He looked at her confused. The way she talked about them, was like they all were bad people. Sure he was stuck down by a wizard, but that didn't mean that everyone of them were bad.

"Why do you hate wizards, so much? I mean just because a few of them a evil, doesn't mean all of them are evil." he asked her curious.

Amy just sighed. "That is something that my boss, Richard, should discuss with you. Now, you should…"

Suddenly the door flew open and a blond teenager stormed in. "Amy, I must…" his voice died as he saw him. The blond boy stood there paralyzed and he didn't even knew why. It was like he knew him and was astonished by his appearance.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Do you know him?" she asked him.

The boy didn't answer. He was observing him for a few seconds. Then he grinned wildly at him.

"Do I know him? You bet I do! He is my best friend!" he explained.

He looked at the boy in shock. "Your…your best friend." he stuttered. He never thought he would knew someone inside here.

The boy was still grinning. "Of course. We have been best friends since kindergarten. Your name in Rupert Mathew Houston. But everybody just calls you Rup or Matt."

Rupert looked at the boy in a mix of shock and relief. He finally knew who he was, but he was just overwhelmed by all his feelings right now. He lost his memories, ended up in a strange place and met his best friend again. Rupert tried to remember him, but he couldn't. He was frustrated. Every single memory of his old life was gone. He didn't knew were his family was, where all his friends were, if he had a girlfriend, what kind of a character he had, if he was good at school. Everything was away. It was like he never lived and just woke up in a body that wasn't his.

He looked at the blond boy again. He reminded Ron of someone. Maybe his memories were slowly coming back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you anymore. Could you tell me your name?"

The boy looked at him sadly. Rupert could see the hurt in the boy's eyes. The boy took a deep breath, then he answered:

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

 **Yeah, the first chapter finished. I hope you liked it. I really wanted to make a story where Ron is the hero (or the main character). I hate it how everybody either bashes him or make him just a small character with no meaning for the plot. This should be a story where Ron is in the muggle word, living with magic hunters and during the story all the plot lines will find together. I think that Ron would develop himself a lot more, if he wasn't with Harry and Hermione. (Don't worry, it is still a Romione story). People say, that Ron holds back Harry and Hermione, but I actually think that it is the other way around. Either way. Ron needs to develop himself and there is no better way, then to separate him for a while from his friends. And you probably wonder why Draco Malfoy is in the muggle world. Don't worry, everything will come out in the later chapters. I hope you liked my first chapter. It shall be the start of a glorious story (at least I hope so). Have a nice day guys.**

 **Your DWGolondor**


	2. Lying about the past

Rupert looked at the blond boy in front of him. Draco. That was his name. The name actually sounded familiar to him, which was not surprising, because they were best friends. _Maybe he can tell me something._

Just before Rupert could say a word, the door went open and a young boy with brown hair came in.

"Amy, Allison needs you. Azrak needs to be fixed again." he said.

Amy groaned. Rupert had no idea what Azrak was, but it seemed to be that it was already been fixed by Amy a lot of times.

Amy turned around to Rupert. "I'm going to fix this damn machine, meanwhile you can talk to Draco about your past." And with that she followed the boy out of the room.

Rupert shortly stared at the door, then quickly turned to Draco. The blond boy was looking at him curiously as if he was expecting something from him.

Rupert got uncomfortable at his look. Although he was apparently his best friend. He couldn't remember anything of his old life. But this was probably his only real chance to get his real self to know.

"So you are my best friend?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "We've been befriended since kindergarten and have been best friends since then." he said. He still looked at Rupert like he was a curiosity or something like that which made Rupert nervous. Maybe he was just shocked to see him here or it was something else.

"So as my best friend you can hopefully tell me about my past." he said to him. Draco didn't looked surprised at his question, more like he was expecting it. He sighed.

"Of course, I can, but this is gonna be a long story." he explained.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to know about my past." Rupert said.

Draco nodded. His expression looked painfully, like he didn't wanted to tell about his past. Rupert wondered what could have happened, that would made him look like he had bitten into a sour citron.

"Alright, you already know that we both knew each other since kindergarten. We quickly became best friends and became inseparable and we would always visit each other. Everything was alright, until it happened…" Draco told him in a grave voice. Rupert feared the worst.

"What did happen, Draco?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "It's probably the best if you don't know about it, but you deserve to know the truth. When you were 11 years old, your whole family were killed in a massacre by wizards. They had attacked the town and your family were one of the victims. You were the only survivor." he said while avoiding Rupert's eyes.

Rupert just sat there in shock. His family, his own family has been killed by wizards. He was a orphan, his family was dead. Several feelings were flowing through Rupert's mind now: sadness, fear, confusion, but especially anger. Anger at the wizards who had killed his family. Anger at the world for letting his family die. Draco was right. Maybe it was better for him for not knowing about his past, but he was too curious.

"My family…" he breathed. It felt like a dream, like it wasn't real, but it was. His family was dead, he had lost his memories and now he was in some strange place, whom he had no idea where he was. At least he had his best friend.

"Yes…your family. It was a great tragedy. You've cried for days, mate. I've never seen you so mentally destroyed. It was terrible. You had three siblings: one older sister, a younger sister and a younger brother. I tried to help you, but you wouldn't let me come near you. For weeks you have shut yourself out off the world." Draco continued to tell the story. Rupert didn't look at him. It was just too much for him. Too much information to process. He just felt numb.

"This was just the beginning. After you became an orphan, you got into a foster home. During the past four years, you had five different families, but you never familiar with them nor you could get over the death of your family, so you fled. You always fled and the last time you fled, I couldn't find you anymore. You didn't contact me, you were just gone. I was so afraid. Damn it Matt, I thought I lost you. I'm just so glad that you are here again." he said with painful expression. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Rupert had already tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe how fucked up his past was. His whole life was like a bad movie, but it was real.

"Bloody hell…" he said. He didn't know how to response to the story.

Draco laughed. "That was what you always would say if you heard something unbelievable. It's your catchphrase." he said with a sad smile.

Rupert didn't respond. He was still processing his past. Why did had to be him? Why? He had headache, the whole world around him was spinning around him. He put his hand onto his head and sat onto the bed. He fist needed to calm down.

Draco seemed to notice his pain. He bend over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, mate. I'm sorry that you had to hear it again. I know your past was terrible, but you shouldn't let your past influence your future. You're a great person Matt and you don't deserve all this pain. I'm always there for you, if you want me." Draco said to him in his most comforting voice.

Rupert looked at the blond boy. He was giving him a warm smile. He smiled back, feeling now a little bit better, knowing that he had someone that he could always count on.

"Thanks, Draco." he said to him.

"No worries, Matt. Thats what friends are for, right?" he asked.

Rupert just nodded numbly. He didn't know what to say to him. It was just too much for him to process. He looked at Draco again and suddenly noticed, that he didn't know anything at all about his best friend, which scared him although he had amnesia.

"Tell me about your past." he said to Draco in a friendly way. He didn't expect Draco's expression to look painful again. Draco was rubbing his neck nervously as if he was considering if Ron should hear about his past or not.

"Well…alright. I guess, you deserve to know it. Following things: I had very strict parents that would allow me almost nothing to do. You must see I came from a very rich family and was expected to behave like a gentleman. That is the reason why my parents hated you and always forbid me to see you, because you came from a poor family. I didn't listen to them and stayed friends with you, but it was hard living with my parents." he explained.

Rupert couldn't believe his ears. Not only his life was fucked up, but Draco's too. He had to live with psychopathic parents, while his was dead. How fucked up was this world?

Draco laughed nervously. "Guess, that is something, you and I have in common. We both have a pretty fucked up past." He looked down. His parents were apparently a hard topic for him.

"That's not even the worst. A few years ago, I've learned that my parents were related to a wizard family. That's why I have an Latin name. My aunt and uncles are wizards." he said.

Those words almost took Rupert the breath. His best friend was related to the folk that had killed his family. For a second he was disgusted at Draco, then he was disgusted at himself for thinking about it. Just because Draco was related to them didn't mean he was like them.

Rupert cleared his throat. "But just because they are wizards doesn't necessarily mean that they are evil right?" Rupert asked hopefully.

Draco sighed. "No, but most of them are. We don't know who is evil or not, but till then we treat every wizard and witch as our enemy. At least most of them hate us, the non-magical folk or how they call us, the muggles."

"Muggles?" Rupert asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. I didn't invent this stupid name."

Rupert nodded. He decided to ask something else. "So does that mean you are a wizard?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, apparently my father was a squib."

Ron looked at him confused. "A squib?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, that's a person born from a magical family, but doesn't possess any magical abilities. I guess that trait was inherited to me."

Rupert nodded. He decided not to question Draco more about his family. He was almost more uncomfortable with them than he was with his own. On thing was bothering Rupert. How did Draco got here? Did he searched for them? Was he attacked like him? He decided to ask him.

"Say, Draco, how did you get here?"

He immediately answered. Apparently this wasn't the first time somebody asked him this. "I was already waiting for you to ask me this. To be frankly, I don't really remember much. All I know was that some wizards were hunting me down, because I was a squib's child. The people from the MHC have saved me. Now I'm already for three months here and a member of the organization. I'm still a rookie, but I will soon be a soldier." he explained.

At the confused look of Rupert he quickly added. "These are ranks in our organization. Rookie is the lowest rank, followed by soldier, ninja, master and ranger. If you are a ranger, you are among the highest ranked people in this association." Rupert nodded. There were so many things that he wanted to know, like when was this organization founded, why does is it exist, what does it do. Before Rupert could further think about this topic his eyes went back to the poster in front of him. On the poster there was still the two teenagers pictured, but somehow they now seemed more creepy to him than earlier. Must be because he now know about the existence of wizards and witches and about their nature, at least most of them.

"Say, who are those two teenagers on the posters?" he asked Draco. Draco turned around. As soon as he saw the poster his expression turned dark.

"Those are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." he said with venom in his voice. "They are two bastards and one reason why your life turned so tragic.

Rupert looked at him confused. "Why? Have they killed my family?" Ron suddenly felt a great hatred against the poster in his room.

Draco sighed. "No, but…look, I'm going to explain it from the beginning."

Rupert nodded. He finally wanted to know what those two had done to them.

Draco took a deep breath. It was clearly to see that he didn't really wanted to tell Rupert the story.

"Alright, it all started in the primary school. You befriended their with Hermione. At first you didn't liked each other, but you became friends after you put away your differences. We three were inseparably. We would do anything together. Everything was great until Potter came." he told him.

Rupert just sat there and listened to the story without saying anything. He couldn't believe that the girl on the poster had been his best friend. How was he friends with a wizard? And how did that Potter played a role in all of this.

"On Hermione's 11th birthday, Potter came over to her house and told her that she was a wizard, a muggleborn. That means you possess magical abilities, but came from a muggle family. Anyway, at first she didn't believe him, but after he performed a spell, she was convinced by him. You must know that Potter is very famous in his world, because he killed a dark wizard when he was baby. Apparently the killing curse reflected from his body and killed the dark lord. That's why he has a scar." he pointed at the lightning scar on his head on the poster. Rupert listened to the story in awe. He couldn't believe what he heard. A baby killed a dark wizard. This was just to surreal, but on the other hand wizards do exist, so…

"How do you know all of this?" Rupert asked Draco.

Draco grinned. "Our organization have ways to find about their world. Anyway, because Potter convinced Hermione to join his magic school. Because of that, you didn't saw her that much anymore. You must know that the fame got into Potter's head. He's very arrogant. I only met him a few times, but that was enough to already make me barf at the look of his smug face. As far as we know, Potter is a very dangerous threat to us. He never attacked us personally, but he has his minions to do his work, because he is so famous. The wizard world is getting back to their dark times. They want to start a war with us muggles. But back to the story. During the past few years, you've developed feelings for Hermione. You tried to convince her that Potter was evil, but she didn't listened to you, because she was at the spell of Potter. When you confessed your feelings for her last year, she just laughed at you in the face and sad that you could never compare to the mighty Harry Potter. You were a wrack after that for weeks. Soon after that you disappeared and that was the last time I've saw you. I would be not surprised, if Potter was the who wiped your memories out. I'm so glad that you are not dead or something."

Rupert just looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe the whole story. That Hermione was his girlfriend, that she was hypnotized by Potter. As he looked at the poster again, he noticed how pretty the girl looked. He could understand how his past self had an crush on her. He felt so strange. It all just felt like a nightmare, but it wasn't. She was his first crush and he lost her to Potter. Suddenly his hatred against Potter and the wizards rose into a new level. They'd killed his family, wiped out his memory and stole his best friend and crush. He was practically fuming inside.

"Bloody hell, we must do something against Potter. We can't just stand here and do nothing!" he roared. He was breathing heavily, his mind was confused and he had headache. He didn't knew if he could survive another horrible message.

Draco laid a shoulder on his left shoulder. "Calm down Rup, breath. We are already working on this. This organization is not called Magic Hunting Center for nothing."

Rupert wanted to reply something, but then the door went open and Amy stormed in.

"Guys, you need to come with me." she said.

Rupert looked at her confused. "Where are we going?"

Amy gave him an earnest expression. "We are going to Richard, our boss. He wants to talk with you."

 **Yeah, chapter two finished. So many questions. Why is Draco lying to Ron? How did he really get here? Did he lost his memory too and got replaced by some other? What does this organization do? Don't worry, it will be revealed, but later in the story. Maybe I'm even going to write two parts or a trilogy, because the story could get very long. The next two, three chapters, I stay on Ron/Rupert's POV, then I will change it to someone of the wizard world (I tend to Hermione). I hope you liked this chapter. Please review it. Next chapter will be posted soon (hopefully).**


	3. History lesson

They went through a long corridor. There were a lot of portraits at their side hanging on the wall, all of them showing different things. A wand, a castle, a wizard. They had only one connection, every one of them showed the wizard world. As Rupert went along with Amy and Draco he thought about what Draco had said earlier. His whole life had been destroyed by wizards, whether it was because they had killed his family or they had stolen his supposed girlfriend. It was just so much and unrealistic. Minutes ago, Rupert didn't believe in wizards, but past flashbacks were confirming what Amy and Draco said. Rupert was actually terrified. Who knew what wizards could do. With the power of magic they could do anything they wanted.

But were all of them evil? Something in his mind was arguing with him, like he couldn't believe that wizards were evil. Rupert somehow remembered stories of aliens. Sure they hadn't anything in common with wizards, but they were always presented as evil creatures, who just liked to torture the human race and tried to destroy them. It was a very one-dimensioned way of reflecting on their character. If every alien or wizard was evil, then why would they create families and lead or normal life? Rupert was pretty sure that if the humans would visit another planet, the creatures there would see them as the aliens.

Rupert then thought about his family, because he had enough of his mind arguing whether wizards were evil or not. He had three siblings, two sisters and one brother. It was totally bothering Ron that he couldn't remember them, neither their faces nor their names. It was like they had never existed and were just ghosts of the past of him.

"Rupert, Rupert, you alright?"

Rupert interrupted his thoughts and looked up to Amy and Draco. Both had worried looks on their faces, even if Amy looked very serious and watched him curiously. He noticed that they were standing in front of a door now, which led into a office.

Rupert blinked a little bit with his eyes. "I'm okay guys. I was just preoccupied in thoughts." he said.

Amy nodded. She led them through the door into the office. The office was not very huge. In the room there was a small window. There were two book shelves on the left and right of the room and in front of them, there was a desk with a swivel chair. On the chair there sat a man about the age 40. He had brown hair and green eyes. There was a small scar on his left cheek and he wore a silver shirt with a red phoenix on it. Just now Rupert noticed that Amy and Draco also had red phoenix on their shirts. Rupert looked back at Richard. He didn't looked like a boss, more like a normal worker. Sure, he had an authoritarian aura, but his choice of clothing made Rupert think otherwise. On the desk there was a name plate, that said Richard Heathwell.

"Ah, Rupert, I see you are awake now. I hope you are feeling alright." he said with a deep voice. Listening to his voice made Rupert realize that this man had leader skills, but that he also could be a friends to others as he realized that Draco and Amy called him with his first name.

"Yes, I'm a little confused, but besides that I'm fine." he replied. He felt a little bit nervous as he said that words. He didn't knew if it was because he was talking to an authoritarian person or because of his headaches.

Richard nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that. Please sit down." Rupert did what he said. "I'm sure Draco and Amy have already introduced you to our little organization?" Richard asked. His voice was very friendly, but Rupert couldn't help but find his stare very intimidating.

"Yes, Sir, they told me that this a secret organization to hunt down evil wizards." he said respectfully. He chose his words very carefully as he didn't wanted Richard as an enemy.

But to his surprise, Richard laughed. "Oh please, just call me Richard. I hate this whole Sir thing. Makes me feel old and like a huge jerk that is frightening everyone. In this organization nobody calls me Sir or Mr. Heathwell." he said amused. Rupert relaxed. He now at least knew that Richard wasn't that kind of hard boss, that is always serious and critical towards his workers.

"So, you probably have a lot of question regarding or organization here. I mean it is not everyday you run into an association that hunts and search for wizards." Richard said calmly.

Rupert nodded. He had so many questions. Why were they hunting down wizards (although Amy and Draco already explained most of it to him), how did they know about them, where did they get the whole money for this huge project etc.

"Yeah, I have so many questions. Like, why are you hunting down wizards, how did you know of their existence, what do you all do here daily, who are all these people in this organization and where did you got the money for this huge project?" Rupert asked quickly. He had somehow this feeling that this was very unusual for him to ask so many questions. Maybe it was another memory of his.

Richard laughed loudly at his questions. "Boy, you are asking one holes into the stomach. Alright, I'm going to tell you about our organization. What you need to know, that this organization does not hunt down wizards in general, just the one's who want to harm us. You asked, how did we knew about the wizards? Well, about 30 years ago, there happened to be a series of attacks on non-magic people or muggles, how the wizards call us, by dark wizards. Most of them were killed or there memories were erased, which didn't happen a lot, because the wizards were assigned to kill them. But some of them could flee unseen from them. They memorized the whole scenes and tried to convince the publicity of their story. Of course, nobody would believe them. What kind of a normal person would believe someone who was talking about paranormal creatures and wizards. One of them was Bill Ernest Mornington. He had lost his wife because of one of those attacks and swore to revenge her. Because nobody believed his story he decided to search undercover for people who had also experienced similar things that Mornington saw. It was a hard and long way, but after five years he found enough people to create a new association: the Magic Hunting Center, short MHC." Richard told him.

Rupert was listening curious to the story of Richard. He was actually surprised that he was telling him all of this so freely. He expected that he would sceptically see him as a threat and only give him small explanations, but his questions didn't seem to bother him. For him it all sounded like a legend from a fairy tale, but at the same time, he knew that this was all real. Memories of men in black robes flickered through his mind again. He felt a small stitch in his brain, but then he continued to listen to the story.

"The MHC had one job. To search for the wizard world and to explore their lifestyle and policy. I know it does say that we hunt down wizards, but this is just a small aspect of our work. Mostly we try to find out about the wizard world itself. Mornington himself created the name of the organization, but I think it was due to the fact that at that time his hate against the wizard world was larger than his curiosity. At first it was a real magic hunting center, but as time passed the field of duties in the association expanded and we concentrated on exploring the wizard world."

Rupert didn't know what to think of this. When he first heard of this association, he thought it was a pure hunting center like hunting wizards instead of animals. Draco's and Amy's words seemed to confirm his thesis, but apparently there was more behind all of this. Rupert was now curious. He wanted to know more about the wizard world. He somehow had the feeling that he felt a great connection to those wizards. Maybe it was because of his tragic past, but maybe there was something more behind this. He had lost his memory and Draco would probably not know everything about his past life. This feeling already started when he saw the picture of Potter and Hermione. He never saw the two of them, but he already felt attracted to them (not in a sexual way, at least in Potter's case). His thoughts were interrupted by Richard who continued his story.

"We have already found out a lot about the wizard world. Such as, that they also have a democracy or just have one main school named Hogwarts where all the magical students go. It's like an boarding school for wizards. We also know that the darkness is rising among the wizards. Many of them feel threatened by our world and wants to destroy us. Of course there are some who are other opinions, but most of them bare a great hate against us. For now the government is still a peaceful democracy, but who knows what's going to happen. Our spies have told us that there are already a lot of groups who are trying to overthrow the government violently. We assume that one of those groups have also attacked you and that they are responsible to the many attacks on the muggles. IT seems like history is repeating itself. A similar thing has happened in Germany 60 years ago, when Adolf Hitler gained the power in Germany, became their "Führer" and established the national socialism in Germany."

Rupert had no idea who this Adolf Hitler guy was, but if he was similar to those wizard groups who attacked innocent people in their world then he must be one of the very worst kind.

"This Hitler guy, did he done something bad?" he asked naively.

Richard looked at him dumbfound as if he looked at an adult who didn't knew what 2+2 was. But then he seemed to remember that Ron lost his memories and was just an teenager.

"The worst thing in human history. He started the World War II, killed millions of innocent of people, mostly Jews, in war and in concentration camps, those were like industries that were build for to kill people. He was the most evil person in history of the human race. There is no such thing or person that is comparable with this catastrophe that Hitler created." he said gravely while giving Rupert a very serious look, that said, that this topic is not something you joke about.

Rupert just looked at him flabbergasted. He couldn't imagine how anyone could be so twisted, evil and disgusting to kill so many people. Just now he remembered a little bit about Hitler. He probably heard about him from school or from his family or foster parents. He now felt sick as he heard about this man. He just hoped that he at least had a hell of an afterlife, if there was such kind of a thing.

"Let's come back to the real topic, alright? I think Amy or Draco can tell you later more about the crimes that Hitler produced. For now I want to finish my story." Richard said looking at Rupert expecting.

Rupert nodded. He didn't wanted to hear more about this.

"Alright, where was I? Ah yes, like I said, we have already discovered a lot about the wizard world, but in some cases we are still searching in the darkness. The people that are working in this organization are mostly those who or their family members were attacked or killed by wizards. So you probably won't find a lot who would willingly praise the wizard world. But there are some here, that believed us and just are here, because they are curious. Altogether we are about 200 people in here."

Rupert choked and looked at Richard incredulously.

"200 people!" he cried. He just couldn't that so many people either had confrontations with wizards or believed in all of this.

Richard smiled at him. "I know what you think. And yes, I'm also surprised by the amount people. It just confirms my theory that the barrier between the wizard world and our world that was once there is slowly vanishing. That would explain, why so many dark wizards are now daring to enter our world and to attack innocent people. To your last question, we mostly finance ourselves through donation from our members, but for a few months there has been a anonymous person who has been financially supporting us via mail. We do not know his identity, but he is willingly to help us. And before you ask, I know it is a risky thing, but I think there is no harm in this until he demands her money back with interest and for now we really need the money for new technologies. But he assured us that this won't happen and I also got a document of him where he signed that he won't demand his money back."

Rupert didn't really agree with Richard. He thought that this was kinda risky, but he didn't wanted to criticize someone who had probably a thousand times more clue of his job than himself.

"One question: Does Mornington still live?" Rupert asked. He probably already knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Richard's mouth.

Richard shook his head. "Sadly no. He died seven years ago from an heart attack. I became the leader of this organization after his death." he said simply. Apparently he didn't wanted to say more about this topic. Maybe it was too painful for him, because he was a close friend to Mornington.

Richard took a sip from his coffee that was filled into a cup next to him. "So, now I have to ask you whether you want to join our organization or not." he said calmly. He took another sip from his coffee and looked at Rupert expectantly.

Rupert looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean whether I join or not?"

Richard put down his coffee. He folded his hand into the shape of a triangle. "Well, after I told you all this stuff of our association, I must know whether you stay or not. You must know that this is a secret organization. I can't just let anyone in and let him out again. If you don't join us, then we have to erase your memories, close your eyes with a blindfold and drive you somewhere far away from this place, so you won't find it again. I know it sounds hard, but this is our rules." he explained calmly.

Suddenly Rupert felt something inside him panicking. Richard has now shown his second face to him, a serious business man who would try everything to keep his organization alive. He suddenly was afraid of what would happen to him.

"You won't…you won't harm or kill me, would you?" he asked nervously. Sweat was dripping down his face.

Richard looked at him incredulously. "No, where did you got that idea? I'm not a mafia boss or something like that. I would just make sure that you won't remember our association and the wizard world. I would never harm you intensionally. This is also for your own safety, if you decide not to join our organization, because I don't want you to live a life in paranoia and panic, because you remember us and the existence of the wizard world."

Rupert looked at him sceptically, but still with a little fear. He tried to find something on Richard face that would blow his lie, but there was nothing. He looked very sincere about what he said and as he thought about that, Richard didn't even needed to erase his memory or drive him away in a blindfold. Nobody would ever believe him, if he said that there was a Magic Hunting Organization. They would stuck him into the next loony bin. Rupert was now thinking about Richards offer. As more Rupert thought about it as more he saw that it would be an advantage for him, if he joined them. As far as he knew he had no home anymore, so there was no place where he would go anyway and this was the chance for him to finally get to know more about the wizard world. Also he wouldn't be so alone anymore among the other workers.

"So, do you accept my offer?" Richard asked.

Rupert hesitated at first having small doubts, but then he nodded. "I would be very pleased to join your organization, Richard." he said in his most formal tune. He normally hated it to talk like that, but in this case he found it was necessary and it kinda sounded awesome.

Richard smiled. "Great. Then Amy and Draco can already introduce you to our system and staff." He pointed at the two of them and they nodded. Rupert already forgot that they were still in the room, because they kept silent over the whole time.

Amy gave him a small smile. "Come on, I'm going to show you around." she said. Rupert turned back to Richard, but he just smiled. "Do not let her wait. She can be very uncomfortable, if she gets pushed off. Have fun!" he said while grabbing a newspaper.

Rupert tuned around to see Draco and Amy waiting at him impatiently. He waited for a second, then he followed the two of them. He couldn't wait to discover more.

 **So, finally the chapter finished. Puh, I thought I would never finish it. So this was probably quiet a boring and an exciting chapter altogether, being a small history lesson. I hope you liked the chapter and that I didn't rush the chapter too much. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. My English is not the best. Thanks for all the review and likes. Next chapter, I'm going to do Hermione's POV. Now you're going to see the others reaction to Ron's disappearance. Just to say: Amy and Draco will get a huge role in this story, especially Draco. He is kind of the key character in this, but I don't want to spoiler everything, so I will keep the information low. I will update soon. Please review the chapter. See you soon.**


	4. Dealing with the loss

"Hermione…Hermione, the train is there."

Hermione woke up from her thoughts. She looked up to see Harry staring at her worriedly. The past few days haven't been easy for her, Harry and the Weasleys. Ever since Ron's outburst, he was gone, just disappeared. Hermione was shocked by his outburst. She had known that Ron sometimes felt that way, but she didn't thought that it was that intensively. After Ron went away, she tried to follow him. She was overwhelmed with guilt after his outburst and it only got stronger after he disappeared. They had searched for him everywhere, but he was just gone.

"Oh, yeah, train. Well, let's say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." she said tiredly. She couldn't sleep anymore during this past weeks. Every time she had to think that Ron may be dead and it was all her fault, because she was such a bad friend. She had cried her into sleep a lot in the past few days. Ron, her best friend was gone. The one who provoked her, who insulted her, who annoyed her, but also the one, who was caring, who lightened up her mood and who always balanced her out.

Also Hermione began to notice the changes in Ron. He was now a lot more mature than he was during their forth year and also his body became more physically attractive. Hermione blushed at the thought.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her worriedly.

Hermione smiled at him. At least she still had Harry, but it he didn't replaced Ron. It didn't compensate the hurt of Ron's disappearance.

"I'm fine. Just thought about Ron." she replied sadly.

She noticed how Harry flinched. She smiled at him sadly. She knew how hard it was for Harry, that his best friend was gone. He was the one who brought Harry back to life, when he was depressed or deepened in thought about You-Know-Who. He was the one who made Harry feel normal.

"Hey, he will be okay. He's a fighter." Harry tried to comfort her.

Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes. She just didn't wanted to know what she would do if Ron really died.

"But, if something happens, Harry? He is just a student! He could be in the hands of the Death Eaters for all we know!" he cried. A few tears were now falling down Hermione's cheek. She felt so helpless as she said that. Ron was there somewhere missing and there was nothing they could do.

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just believe me Hermione. I'm sure he is alright. He is tougher than he looks like." Harry reassured her, but didn't looked very convincing while saying this.

Hermione just nodded numbly. She didn't had the strength to argue with Harry. She wanted to believe him, but she knew that there was not always a happy end in the real life.

"Let's go. The others are already waiting." she said pointing at the Weasleys.

They went to the place where the Weasleys were standing. Fred and George were teasing Ginny, while Mrs. and Mr. Wasley were talking to each other. It seemed to be like always, but Hermione knew that they were broken. First Percy and now Ron. Hermione couldn't imagine the pain the Weasleys were not feeling.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and spotted the. She smiled at them. "Oh, Harry and Hermione, dears. I hope you are alright?" she asked motherly.

Hermione smiled at the older woman. She was like a second mother to her with hr warm attitude. "We are alright, Mrs. Weasley. We were just talking about something." she looked at Harry to warn him not to say anything about Ron.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah…yeah we were."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Oh, goodbye my dears. I wished, our parting would have happened under better circumstances." she said sadly as she hugged the two of them.

Hermione smiled sadly at Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't imagine how broken she was now. She always admired her for raising all her children. She was sure that she would never have managed it.

They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and walked towards the train.

In the train they met up with Ginny.

"Hey, guys." she said to them giving them a small smile.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry greeted back. "You are okay?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've been better, but it's okay I guess." she said smiling, but Hermione knew that this was just a mask to hide her sadness. After Ron had disappeared, Ginny had cried for nights always saying that it was her fault that he went away. It was terrible and Hermione's heart broke at the scene. The two siblings always were close to each other, despite all their squarrels.

"Guys, I have to go to the prefect meeting. I will catch you guys up later, alright?" she said. The two of them nodded. With that Hermione walked towards the prefect compartment.

She just wanted to enter when she saw Pansy Parkinson standing in front of the door.

She was smirking at her. "Well, well, if that isn't the mudblood Granger." she said.

Hermione gave her a death glare. The last thing she needed was a bitchy cow talking to her. "What do you want, Parkinson?" she asked.

She was still smirking at her. "Well, for starters. I'm here, because I became a prefect." she said pointing at her badge.

Hermione stared at her incredulously. How did a troll like her became a prefect? "What! How did you became a prefect? You are dumber than a troll!" she cried.

Parkinson gave her a death glare. "I would shut up, if I were you Granger. Anyway, I'm also here because I wanted to say sorry for what happened to Weasley." she said.

Hermione stared at her bewildered. Pansy Parkinson just said to her sorry for Ron's disappearance! What was going on?

"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Don't be so paranoid, Granger. It isn't that hard to believe that I can be nice. I do have a heart too, you know. But to answer your question, you are not the only one who lost his best friend. Draco has gone missing for one week."

Hermione stared at her in shock. Draco Malfoy was missing. That was definitely news to her. Was that a coincidence or planned. What if Malfoy was the one who had kidnapped Ron. Did Parkinson knew about this plan? But if, why would she tell her that he was missing. She decided to ask her that later. "I'm sorry about that." she said simply without expressions.

To her surprise Parkinson didn't smirked. She really looked hurt. "Yeah, thanks, well how about we go into the prefect room. I think the others are already waiting for us, Granger."

Hermione stared at her for a moment as if she was an alien, then she nodded. "You are probably right. Let's go." And with that she followed Parkinson to the prefect room. Things couldn't get weirder now.

* * *

"Here is a compartment free. There is just Loony Lovegood sitting there." Ginny said.

He, Ginny and Neville who had joined them walked into the compartment where a blond haired girl with a strange glasses was sitting there wand reading a newspaper. She was reading it the wrong way round.

The three of them sat down. Harry on Luna's side.

"Hey, Harry guess what my grandmother has given me!" Neville said to him.

Harry shrugged. He was not in the mood to talk about Neville's strange presents. "What?"

Neville grinned and pulled out a plant. "This is the Mimbulus Mimbeltonia." he claimed prodly.

Harry examined the plant. It looked pretty pathetic. "Cool." Harry said with a fake smile. He was still thinking about Ron's disappearance. His best friend was now gone. Couldn't his life be normal at once?

"It also got a really cool self-defense mechanism, want to see it?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sure." he said.

Bad idea, because when Neville poked the plant it literally exploded with green goo spreading around the room and hitting the four teenagers. Ginny could only just raise her hands like a shield and protect her face from becoming a green glibber monster. She now had a green glibber hat instead. Luna was mostly saved because of her newspaper and Neville and him were drenched in green goo.

Neville blushed or at least Harry thought he blushed under the green goo. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't thought that it would end up in that mess." he apologized.

Harry just wanted to reply something when the ccompartment door opened. It was Cho. "Hi Harry…am I interrupting something."

Harry just wanted to curl up and die. Here there was his crush standing in the compartment door looking at him drenched in green glibber. Ever since the last year Harry had a huge crush on the Asian Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hi." Harry said toneless.

"Oh well…I just wanted to say hello…well bye." she said awkwardly blushing a little bit. The she went away.

Harry groaned. Why couldn't he had sit with some cool people and joked around with them. Instead he was sitting with Neville and Luna Lovegood, drenched in green glibber. If Malfoy would have seen that, he would probably invented a new nickname for him. Probably Glibber Boy or something else.

"Don't worry." Ginny said expressionless. "We can easily get rid of that. Scourgify." she said. The glibber was gone.

Just now Luna looked up from her newspaper. "You are Harry Potter aren't you?" she asked.

Harry rubbed his neck nervously unsure what to answer. "Yes, I am."

Luna nodded then turned to Neville." And I don't know who you are?" she asked.

"I'm nobody." he said quickly.

"No, your not." Ginny said quietly.

Now all heads turned to her. She looked tired like as if she hadn't slept for days. Harry smiled at her sadly. He couldn't imagine how hard Ron's disappearance was for her.

"Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, meet Luna Lovegood, my classmate and friend." she said expressionless.

She was sitting there motionless, her eyes looking like they would close any second now. She gave them a small smile, but Harry knew that deeply inside Ginny was heartbroken. Harry wanted to comfort her, when suddenly Luna said something.

"I heard about your brother. I'm sorry Ginny." she said.

Ginny didn't respond. Instead she looked like she wanted to burst into tears. "Please…can we not talk about that?" she asked shakily.

Luna gave her a small smile, but then nodded and continued to read her newspaper.

Neville stared at Ginny in shock. "What has happened to Ron?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"He's gone." Harry simply said.

Neville looked terrified. "Go…Gone? You mean dead?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, just disappeared for a week. But he could be dead to for all we know."

Neville looked at him flabbergasted. He looked like he wanted to find the right words.

"I'm sorry Harry. It must be really hard for you. I know…"

"Don't tell me you know how I feel!" Harry snapped at him. Suddenly all heads turned to him. Harry looked at Neville's shocked face and suddenly felt guilty.

"Look Neville. I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I'm not in the mood to talk about things right now." he said.

Neville just nodded probably scared that Harry might have another outburst any minute. Suddenly the compartment door went open. Harry almost expected it to be Malfoy who wanted to sneer at him about how Ron was a pathetic Weasley and how it was about time he was finally gone and how the Weasley population was now slowly sinking on a normal level, but it was just Hermione.

"Hi, everyone." she said as she sat down.

"Hey, Hermione. How was the prefect meeting?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Normal, I guess. My prefect partner is Seamus."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "What, Seamus?!" He couldn't believe that out of all he was chosen to be a prefect. Sure Seamus was a good friend and a funny guy, but he wasn't exactly what Harry would call the prefect type.

"Yeah, I was a little bit surprised too. But it's Dumbledore's decision, so I guess he had a reason." she simply said.

Harry nodded. Normally he would probably felt a little jealous and questioned why he didn't became a prefect, but the last few days were just too exhausting for him.

"Who else became prefect?"

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Rawenclaw, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Aboot for Hufflepuff and Blaze Zabini and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin." Hermione told him.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Zabini? Not, Malfoy?!"

Hermione bit her lip. It was obviously she a big new to tell Harry. "About that, Harry. Malfoy is gone too."

Harry looked at her in complete shock. "Malfoy is gone! What?!"

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically. "I know, I was shocked too. Parkinson had told me it. Apparently he has been gone around the time when Ron disappeared. Parkinson even said she was sorry that Ron was gone, because she knew what it was like to lose her best friend."

Her words just made Harry's mind explode. Malfoy was gone too? And Parkinson was being nice? What was wrong now? "That means Malfoy was responsible for Ron's disappearance!" he shouted.

Suddenly all heads spun around to him. On Ginny's face there was a mix of hope where here brother could be and anger about Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head. "You forget that Malfoy is just a student like me and you. I don't think he would be capable of doing this."

"But…but." Harry stuttered.

Suddenly Ginny began to speak. "He's right, Hermione. What if he really did this? What if he has my brother?" she asked her lips moving fast as if she was bibbering.

Hermione shook her head. "We already searched everywhere for Ron. Even in the Malfoy Manor. And if Malfoy did kidnapped, Ron, why isn't he here? Wouldn't that be suspicious? As much as I despite Malfoy, he isn't that dumb."

Ginny looked like as if she wanted to argue, but kept her mouth shut.

Harry wanted to say something, when he noticed the headline on Luna's article. _Ron Weasley_ _disappeared_ _! Death Eaters or fudge's fire spirit army?_ It stood on the cover.

"May I?" he asked Luna as he stretched his hand for the newspaper.

Luna nodded and handed him the newspaper.

He looked at it. There were a lot of badly drawn caricatures, which showed his best friend Ron. If he didn't knew that this was about his best friend he would have never recognized him.

He looked at the article in front of him.

 **Ronald Weasley disappeared! Death Eaters or fudge's fire spirit army?**

 **A few days ago, on the 24th August, the student Ronald Weasley has gone missing. His family was hysterical when they heard about their son's disappearance and many assume that he had just ran away. Some suspicious people say that he was kidnapped by Death Eaters who had survived the First Wizard War and were released as a prisoner.**

 **BUT IS THIS REALLY THE TRUTH?**

 **In our last edition we analyzed how our Minister of Magic had built of an army of Heliopaths. Those are fire spirits that can transform into any kind of creature and use their fire abilities to defend themselves mostly. But Fudge is using them for his own use. Indeed, there were hints of a fight between someone and a Heliopath near that place where Ronald Weasley was seen last.**

" **There was fire flying through the air. Someone was defending himself from it, as if he was attacked by a fire ghost." said Brigitte Vingrad who had observed the supposed fight between th missing Hogwarts student and the Heliopath. Also, aurors have found burned grass near the place where Ronald Weasley went missing. But what is Fudge aiming with that. Some say that he wants to use someone as a test person for his new cloning method so he could create a new clone army, others say he is just searching for a son.**

" **Deeply inside, the Minister has a soft side for children and teenagers." the auror Michael Held told us. As heartwarming that may sound it doesn't erase the fact that Fudge has kidnapped an innocent young student. We from The Quibbler demand: release the student Fudge and resign!**

Harry stooped reading the article. As much he didn't liked Fudge, he couldn't think of him as a kidnapper or a creator of a fire spirit army.

Hermione huffed. "Everyone know that the Quibbler is rubbish." Hermione said. Suddenly Luna glared at Hermione with a dark expression.

"Excuse me, but my daddy is the chef editor of this rubbish what you call." she said angrily.

Hermione blushed at that. "Well…I didn't."

Luna just stared at her coldly which was odd for her. "I'll take that back." she said and snapped the newspaper out of Harry's hand.

Harry didn't say anything. Those days were just too exhausting for every one of them. Harry looked back to Ginny who was still sitting there motionless.

Harry reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it will be alright." Ron will be fine, you'll see." he tried to comfort her.

She just nodded not looking at him.

Harry was hoping that his words will be true, because he wasn't sure. He didn't know anything and that was what scared him so much. Not knowing about Ron's health status. After a while the train arrived at Hogwarts. The five of them went out of the compartment. A new school year has started again, just this time without Ron.

 **Bam, finally finished the chapter. I decided to write in Harry's and Hermione's POV. Many Ron bashers write that if Ron would die or something like that Harry and Hermione would make a party or something like that. That is bull**** (sorry for that). He is their best friend. They would be broken without him, just as Ron would be broken if Harry or Hermione would have died. The golden trio needs all his members. You can't just let one die and think the other two won't need him. Everyone of the trio has a important role. Harry's the leader, Hermione the smart one and Ron is the one who brings both of them back to reality and back to being a normal teenager. Well, that was it. I hope you liked it (and my article, because I suck in writing articles :p). Please review it. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	5. Guide tour through the organization

**I just realized that Harry Potter plays in the 90s, so the technical devices at that time won't be that developed. So I have to be careful with that. Nevertheless, I think, it was still better than some PC at home today. So if I made any mistakes, in the context or grammatically, please inform me about it.**

Rupert followed Amy and Draco through the halls thinking about the recent events. There was another world, a world full of magic and wizards. Wizards that had killed his family and stole his girlfriend. Wizards that are fighting against each other and muggles, the non-magical folk.

Rupert wondered whether this was all not just a nightmare from which he would wake up in a few minutes. He pinched his arm and felt a pang. No, not a dream.

After a few minutes they arrived at a huge hall. Rupert looked inside. The hall looked very plain. The walls and pillars were painted Grey. But this wasn't the significant thing in the room. The room had four tables, each of them standing parallel next to each other. There were five Computers on each table. About twenty people were sitting on Computers tipping something on the keyboard. They all had microphones on their head. Cables were going from the Computers under the table, where they would end up in a mess of cables.

Also there were some strange machines in the hall that Rupert couldn't identify. In the center of the hall, there was a stair leading to a room behind glass. There was a woman sitting behind a huge amount of computers. Rupert assumed that would be the control room.

"Where are we?" he asked his two companions.

Draco wanted to reply, but Amy was faster. "This is out IT-room. From here all technical devices and machines are steered. From the computers we try to track magic traces. Also we save the dates, we got from the wizard world and try to create a simulation how the wizard world looks like and how it works." she explained.

"Oh come on! I wanted to explain it this time!" Draco pouted.

Amy smirked at him. "Maybe next time, Ranger Draco."

Rupert looked at her confused. "Ranger Draco?"

Amy nodded. She wanted to reply, but Draco beat her this time. "Everyone of us has a rank, given by his or her achievement and experience. The lowest rank is a rookie. That would be you. Then the Ranger, me." he pointed at his button that showed a black bow. "After that, the Captain comes." he pointed at Amy and her button with a white Captain's head on it. "Followed by the General and the highest rank is the Phoenix. Only our leader wears this button, in this case Richard." he explained, then smirking at Amy and sticked out his tongue at her.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, yes. And there is also a different color button for every different job here. IT-specialists wear a blue button, while nurses and doctors wear a white button for example. That way, we can wear what we want and some stupid uniforms." she said.

"We are both Spies, so we wear a black button." Draco said.

Rupert looked at him confused. "Spies?"

Amy nodded. "The task for the spies is to sneak in the wizard world or rather find information about it." she explained.

Rupert nodded. But before he could say something, he was interrupted.

"Hey Ames, Drake, check this out!" someone cried in front of them.

An Asian guy who was about their age was walking towards them waving at them. He wore a red T-Shirt that said _If you can't can't convince them, then confuse them._ jeans and sneakers.

Amy groaned, while Draco looked amused. "Lee, nobody wants to see your strange programs. And don't call me Ames." she said annoyed. Obviously this wasn't the first time he was asking him to look at one of his things.

Lee pouted. "Oh come on, Ames. You know you'll love it."

Amy rolled her eyes. She then looked at his shirt. "Well, that certainly does suit you that shirt." she said dryly.

Lee grinned at her. "Well, you know what my slogan is: 'Everyday a new quote on the T-Shirt.'" Just then he seemed to spot Rupert. "Hey, my name is Lee Chang, specialist for all technical devices and definitely the most awesome person in this room here." he said grinning.

Rupert didn't knew how to response to that. "Umm, pleasure. I'm Rupert Mathew Houston, but you can call me Rup or Matt, apparently." he said.

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Apparently?" he asked confused.

"He lost his memories and since I am his best friend I helped him with a few thing." Draco explained.

Lee widened his eyes. "You are his best friend? Wow, then welcome to the crew, man. I'm sure you will like it here." he said grinning.

Rupert smiled at him. "Thanks."

Amy sighed. "Alright, guys. Introduction time is over, we need to move on." she said.

Lee pouted at her. "Oh come on Ames, at least have a look at my program. You want to see it, right, Matt?" he asked Rupert.

"Uhh, sure." Rupert said awkwardly.

Lee grinned at him. "Great! Let's go to my place!" Amy groaned while Draco shook his head. "That was a mistake mate. Trust me, Lee is a nice guy, but his programs are…let's say it's a surprise."

Now Rupert really wasn't sure anymore if he made the right choice.

When they arrived at his desk, he opened a program and an animation began to play. It was a stick man dancing on the music of Cotton Eye Joe from Rednex. Rupert had no idea where he knew this, maybe it was one of his favorite songs. The stick man was now dancing like crazy, swinging on swing, then jumping from planet to planet, then using his banjo as a bow shooting arrows with it and in the end he and hundred other stick men were dancing on a skyscraper with bulls chasing them. Rupert didn't knew if that was the most genius or the most stupid thing he ever saw. Probably both.

"Wicked." he said grinning.

Lee grinned back. "Well, the Leemaster has struck a new dimension of animation. Imagine in a few years: My crazy dancing stick men being the hit of the year!" he cried.

"God save us from that day." Amy muttered, while Draco shook his head amusingly. "See, what I said?" he whispered into Rupert ear.

He nodded. Lee was definitely a crazy guy, but also likable.

"Well, that's great and all, Lee, but we need to go." Amy said taking Draco and Rupert with them.

Lee grinned at them. "Sure guys. You know where to find me if you ever want to see something awesome." he said, then turning back to his computer.

As the three of them walked away from him, Amy was complaining about Lee. "That guy. He is so full of himself and never takes anything seriously." she said frustratingly.

"Well, I found him nice." Rupert said quietly. Amy was now scaring him a lot. The friendliness with she had greeted him when he woke up was almost gone.

Amy sighed. "Yes, he is a nice guy, but I would wish he would not always joke around. Can't he take anything serious?" she said as they walked on.

Rupert turned to Draco. "Is she always that serious?" he whispered into his ear.

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately yes. But I can't blame her. She had a tough past." he said.

"Oh." Rupert said, now feeling sorry for her. "What happened in her past?" he asked.

"That's not my place to tell. I'm sure, if Amy is ready she will tell you that." he said smiling sadly.

Rupert nodded. He couldn't think about how everyone he met had a similar tragic past. It made him mad at the wizards, but he also knew that not all of them were bad and somehow he had the feeling that he couldn't hate the wizards, no matter what. He couldn't explain it.

They walked through the hall. When they almost reached the end, Rupert turned to Amy. "Say, Amy, what is that room there?" he asked her pointing at the room behind glass.

Amy smiled a bit at him. "Good that you ask. That's the control room. Everything is steered from there. Computers, machines and other technical devices. It is pretty much the heart of the organization. Only chosen people with a special card can enter the room. It is secured by a scanning function. The woman you see there is Rosalyn Lake, but everyone just call her Rose. She is the administrator of the room and one of two people who can enter the room. You will meet her at dinner." she said.

Rupert nodded. "The second person is Richard, right?"

Amy nodded. "As the leader of the organization he has the right to enter the room. Well that's move on. There is still a lot to show you."

They walked on. Amy and Draco showed Rupert the library, the hospital, the repair room, the dining room and several other things. Rupert couldn't help, but look at this place in awe. The size of the organization was beyond his imagination. Everything was just so fascinating and new to him. After two long hours, they arrived at a changing room. Amy lead them to a locker where is name was.

"Richard already informed our people to take care of you. Here is your locker. There you can put in your stuff in. Working clothing, gadgets. You can put everything in here." she said.

Rupert opened his locker. In there there was already work clothing and tools. He wasn't sure, if that was for the case if he was needed for fixing a thing. Up there he saw one badge, with a blue-white baseball cap on it, being tucked on a corkboard.

"That is your badge. As you can see, there is a baseball cap on it which stands for the Rookie. Since you just joined our team, you are a still a rookie, so you'll need someone to guide you for the next days." Amy said.

Rupert nodded. "Where is the…?" he asked, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Where is your second badge?" he chuckled. "You still haven't got a job here. Since you have lost your memories, it will be more difficult to find something for you, but hey don't worry, as far as I know you, you could be a great Spy." he said.

Rupert looked at him in shock. "You sure?"

Draco nodded. "I know so, but it will be still better if we still test you on different jobs. Maybe you are a multi-talent." he said smiling.

Rupert took a deep breath. He was still fifteen, very young for a job. It all felt so surreal for him, but he knew that this was his new home now. Better to integrate sooner than öater.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

Amy and Draco looked at each other. "Rup, I think, it's enough for today. You need to rest…" Draco said, but he was interrupted by Rupert.

"No, the sooner the better, right? I'm still feeling very fresh now." he cried energetically. Rupert didn't knew why, but it really bothered him to not to do anything while the others were working even if he just arrived here.

Amy and Draco looked at each other again. They nodded at each other, then Amy sighed. "Fine, follow me." she said.

"Where are we going now?" Rupert asked curiously.

"To the training room." Amy said. "We are going to fight now."

 **Yes, finally finished the chapter. Puh, really not easy to write this story. I still have to find a solution how to connect both wizard and muggle world, but I'm sure I'll find one. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, if you either liked it or want to correct me. I'll update the chapter soon. Have a nice day everyone and enjoy the world of fanfiction :)**


	6. New year, new feeling

Harry's has experienced a lot in his four years in Hogwarts. He had fought Voldemort for the philosopher's stone, found the chamber of secrets, defeated Voldemort's youger version of himself, freed Sirius from prison, fought in the Triwizard Tournament and fought Voldemort for his third time on a graveyard. Each year had their dangers and every year Harry went into Hogwarts with the same amount of hope and depression. But this year it was different. This year the depression had taken over his hope. The reason: his best friend Ron Weasley has gone missed. The one that stood by him for four years and pretty much cheered him up every time he was down. Sure, they had an argument in the fourth year, but Harry has forgiven him for that. In the end that was only a stupid teenage fight. But as Harry entered the Great Hall with his friends he did not feel the same joy as usual.

He looked around. As always torches were lightening up the hall and the walls were decorated with the emblem of all four houses. The golden lion on a red background for Gryffindor, the black badger on a yellow for Hufflepuff, the bronze Eagle on a blue background for Ravenclaw and the silver snake on a green background for Slytherin.

Normally Harry would be delighted to see the sight of all of it, but today his mood was sullen. He looked around and saw that Hermione and Ginny didn't looked really better. They both gave him a small smile, but Harry knew how they really felt. He was an expert at hiding his feeling and never really letting them out. He knew this feeling just too well. Normally the mood was really cheery when they entered the Great Hall and went to their tables, but without Ron something was missing. Ron was always kinda the ice breaker. He may say sometimes really hurtful things, but also knew how to cheer one up. Harry and Hermione both weren't very funny people, so it was good when Ron brought them sometimes back to relaxing. But he was missing and with him the humor. Harry sighed and sat down on the bench. He sat next to Hermione. Ginny went to her friends who greeted her and probably consoled her about her brother.

Around him people were talking in their usual volume. He looked around and saw Fred and George joking with Lee, Angelina and Alicia. The seemed to be like usual, but Harry knew that the disappearance of their little brother hit them hard. They may sometimes make fun of him, but he was still their brother. Harry looked over to the teachers place and he frowned at the sighed. Hagrid was missing. He turned to Hermione.

"Say, did you see that too?" he asked Hermione pointing at Hagrid's place.

Hermione nodded. "Hagrid's is not there, but don't worry Harry, I am sure he will appear soon." she said with a small smile.

Harry nodded, but he was skeptical. First Ron and now Hagrid. Did the universe had something against him? Now his mood was really down.

He looked back at the teacher's place and saw a woman who looked like a toad, had Grey hair with curls and wore a pink cardie. She examined him drinking out of her cup. Harry gasped when he remembered who that person was.

"That is this Umbridge! She was there at my trial! She works for fudge!" he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What! But what in all world is she doing here?!" she whispered back.

Harry shook his head. "No idea…but it can't be something good." he muttered. He wanted to say something more, but in that moment the sorting hat began to sing.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you..._

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

 _The students were staring at the sorting hat and Harry couldn't help, but doing this too. Gryffindor and Slytherin working together. Never in life! He almost expected Ron to comment something rude now saying that this will never happen or that the Sorting Hat is mental, but he forgot, that he wasn't there._

 _"The Sorting Hat can't mean that seriously." he whispered to Hermione._

 _Hermione frowned at that. "I think this is a great idea. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has existed for far too long now._

 _Harry sighed at her words. She had a point, but it wasn't realistic. "Hermione, just think about it. Those two houses hate each other. Even if let's say two or three people pf those houses bond with each other, it won't lower the rivalry between our two houses." Harry said._

 _Hermione shook her head. "You know that's why the rivalry still exist. Because people don't want to overcome it." she said reasonably._

 _Harry didn't reply. He had now more worries than a stupid rivalry between houses._

 _"Hmm, this is alarmig." a voice beside Harry said. He turned around and saw The Nearly Headless Nick flowing next to him. His body floating in the table._

 _"What do you mean, alarming, Sir Nicholas?" he asked_ _the ghost._

 _The ghost looked around a bit as f he was looking that nobody was nearby which would be strange, because they were surrounded by hundred of students. Harry and Hermione were looking at him expectantly._

 _"Well, the Sorting Hat rarely gives a warning, expect Hogwarts is in danger." he said._

 _Harry and Hermione looked at each other. This wasn't a good sign. That meant that Voldemort was rising and getting stronger. Harry wondered where the hat knew all of this, but Harry also knew that the hat had really ancient magic in it._

 _For a while, they didn't said anything. They concentrated themselves on the sorting in front of them._ _After the last one was sorted in, Dumbledore began his yearly speech. He talked about school, exams, demands of Mr. Filch and quidditch. Dumbledore wanted to continue his speech, but he was interrupted by the toad lady._

 _"_ _ _Chrm, chrm.__ _" she said. Now all eyes turned to her. Harry stared at her. He just met her once, but Harry knew that their was something evil behind the sweet act of her. He looked to the other teachers and he could see that they were not amused by this._

 _Umbridge was now talking something about how tradition sometimes had to change for process and improvements. Harry didn't understood a word what that lady was talking about, but he didn't liked the way how she was talking to them like they were five-year-old children._

 _After she finished he muttered: "What was that Umbridge talking about?"_

 _Hermione turned to him. "Harry, didn't you understand the importance of that speech?"_

 _Harry looked at her as if she lost her mind. "You call that important?" he asked her._

 _Hermione sighed. "Harry, it is obvious that Umbridge said that the Ministry is going to influence what is going on in Hogwarts from now on."_

 _They were now walking to their common room. Stairways were moving around as they walked. Harry frowned. "Why would the ministry…" but then he saw the answer. "Fudge wants us to believe that Voldemort didn't rose again." he said._

 _Hermione nodded. "_ _Fudge thinks that you are mad Harry and he will do anything to prove this theory." she said._

 _Harry was fuming. He had faced so many challenges in his life and what did he get. A lot of people who didn't believed him._

 _When they reached the common room, Hermione went to the girls room while Harry stayed in the common room. He walked to Seamus and Dean._

 _"Hey Seamus, Dean, had a good summer?" he asked them._

 _Dean smiled a bit. "Well, mine was good. But Seamus his was not that well."_

 _Harry looked to Seamus. He didn't answer immediately. He waited for a moment, then looked at Harry. "My mom didn't wanted me to come back to Hogwarts." he said._

 _Harry looked at him incredulously. "What, why?!"_

 _Seamus rubbed his neck nervously. "Well…it's because of you and Dumbledore."_

 _Harry's expression turned dark. He had enough of people not believing him. "Oh…so you mother does read the Daily Prophet." he said darkly._

 _"Well…yeah." he said nervously. He looked scared, but curiously at the same time. "Say, what happened in the night where Diggory died?" he asked._

 _Harry glared at him. "What do you want, Seamus?! Why don't you believe what your mom and the Daily Prophet says!" he cried._

 _Suddenly Seamus got all angry. "Don't you dare insult my mother!" he cried._

 _"I am insulting everyone, who is calling me an liar!" he cried furiously. He was now glaring at Seamus so strong that it seemed like he could blew him up by just looking at him._

 _Seamus glared back. "You know what. I think I know why Weasley disappeared. He got enough of your madness." Seamus spatted. The common room gasped and Dean looked shocked at his best friend, but Harry just saw red. This was the last straw. He pounced on Seamus and began to punch his face._

 _"Harry!" Dean cried trying to break him up, but Harry didn't listen to him. How dare he say that Ron would do this! He continued to punch him while Seamus punched him back. They were now wrestling against each other. Harry's lips were already bloody and he wanted to punch him again, but someone grabbed him from behind._

 _He turned around angrily to see a furious Professor McGonnagal staring at him thin-lipped. Her face was almost completely white out of anger._

 _"Potter, Finnegan, you both are in huge trouble."_

 _ **So next chapter, yeah! I hope you liked it. I tried to make it after the book with a few differences of course. As you see without Ron there would be some differences than in the canon book. Without Ron there would be some comical relief missing which you can see in this chapter. Harry and Hermione are both very serious characters who just need someone to cheer them up. I will update soon. Please review. Enjoy your days!**_

 _ **P.S.: To those (or the guy) who gives me really strange reviews. I am just going to pretend those didn't exist. And if these (or that person) still continues those weird reviews I will just smile at the huge amount of review that I got. So whoever send me those reviews. Please stop**_ _ **and give me some real reviews. If you don't like my story either point out what you don't like or just don't read it.**_


	7. Fighting Training

"We are going to fight?!"

Rupert didn't meant to scream that sentence so loud, but he was just surprised by Amy's words. Amy and Draco stared at Rupert as if was ill.

"Weren't you the one who suggested that we should fight soon?" Amy asked.

Rupert looked at her nervously. "Yeah...but I didn't expected it to be that soon."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, if it is too soon than we can do it later..." she said, but Rupert interrupted her.

"No, it's okay. Let's do it now." he said fidgeting with his hands. He didn't wanted the others to think that he was a chicken and didn't meant his words.

Draco and Amy stared at him. "Are you sure, Rup?" Draco asked.

Rupert nodded and grinned. "I am sure, I mean the earlier the better, right?" he asked.

Amy and Draco looked at each other, then Amy sighed. "Fine, if that what you want. Then follow me." she said.

Rupert nodded and followed the girl. They walked through a long corridor with a lot of people walking towards them and greeting them. Rupert knew none of them, but they looked very in hurry. After a while they finally reached the fighting room. When Rupert entered the room he gasped. The hall was huge. There were like 8 fighting areas where the people fought against each other. On the wall there were different types of weapons, from swords to guns. There was also a shooting area where a person would shoot on moving and non-moving targets and a training area where the person had to avoid lights that were shoot out from a disco ball. Also there were a lot of different rooms where people could train or gain muscles.

Rupert was sure he never saw such a thing before. Not even in his former life and he didn't remembered it. They went to a fighting areas, where two people were already fighting. It was a boy and girl.

The entered the fighting area. The girl just knocked the boy down and he cried as he hit the bottom.

"Seems like I have won again." the blond girl said grinning. She had a very pretty face and blue eyes. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

The dark-skinned guy glared at her. "Yeah, yeah...you don't have to rub it my face." he said annoyed.

The girl just grinned at him and then turned around to the three newcomers. "Amy, Draco! How wonderful to see you guys! And who is that?" she asked as she looked at Rupert. Rupert blushed a bit at that. The girl was really pretty.

"He is Rupert. He just woke up here with no memories. We are showing him the organization." Amy explained.

The girl gasped. "Oh you poor thing. I hope you like it here. I am Brittney by the way." she said grinning.

Rupert smiled at her shyly. "Nice to meet you." he said.

He suddenly heard someone coughing and saw the dark-skinned guy. "Oh just ignore the black guy, I am not important." he said sarcastically on the ground.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's Daniel. He is sometimes really a sourpuss." she said.

"Hey! I am not!" Daniel cried standing up.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How about you go now. I need Brittney now, so she can fight against Rupert." she said.

Rupert stared at her incredulously. He could feel that Daniel and Brittney was staring too.

"I...I fight against her?" he asked nervously.

Amy rolled her eyes at that. "Obviously. Brittney is the best fighter beside me we have here and I need you to learn a bit from her." she said.

"But we were just training, Amy!" Daniel protested.

"And now you aren't anymore." Amy said glaring at him.

Daniel glared back. The both were glaring at each other intensively and Rupert feared that one of them would explode, but Daniel huffed and walked away angrily.

"Umm...shouldn't someone go after him?" Rupert asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry. He will be fine. He is just a hot head sometimes." He turned to Amy. "Although I can understand his reaction. I would reacted the same if somebody told me that in this way." he said to her.

Amy sighed. "Let's not talk about this. Rupert are you ready?" she asked him.

Rupert nodded. He was a bit nervous. He just saw how good Brittney was and he some how didn't wanted to hurt the pretty girl, but he wanted to fight.

Brittney grinned. "Great! I won't go to hard on you, I promise!" she said cheerfully.

Amy shook her head. "Brittney, do your best, don't go soft for him." she said strictly.

"But...are you sure, Amy? He is still new." she said nervously. Rupert now was panicking inside a bit.

Amy nodded. "Do your best." she just said.

Brittney turned around to Rupert and gave him an apologetic look. Draco laid a hand on Rupert's shoulder. "Good luck mate. You will need it." Rupert gulped at that.

Amy nodded. "We will watch from the outside." She turned to Brittney. "You are going to teach him the important things you need to fight, alright?"

Brittney nodded. "Come on let's go." she said smiling at him apologetic again.

"Umm, don't we need some training clothes or weapons?" Rupert asked. He didn't knew what to do. This was all new to him.

Amy shook her head. "You won't have training clothes in real life too and sometimes there are no weapons." she said then she went out of the ring. Draco followed her.

Rupert turned around to Brittney and looked at her nervously. He just saw what she had done to Daniel. Sure she was pretty, but that doesn't meant she could kick someone's butt.

Brittney beamed at him. "Don't be scared. It won't hurt, I promise." she said smiling.

Rupert looked at her sceptically, but nodded. He continued to stare at her, not knowing what to do.

"Come on attack me" Brittney suddenly said. Rupert blinked. "Wait, I just attack you now?" he asked nervously.

Brittney nodded and waved at him that he should attack her. Rupert was panicking inside. He told himself to calm down than looked at Brittney. She didn't looked like she would fight someone in second now. Instead she looked like she just woke up and was sleepwalking through the area. Maybe this was a feint. Rupert slowly approached her holding his arms over in front of his, then he attacked her stomach. Brittney immediately blocked his attack and hit for his head. Luckily Rupert was fast enough to duck. Out of instinct he tried to kick Brittney's feet away, but she jumped over his legs. Rupert rolled away ending up a few meters away from her. Brittney looked impressed.

"You are great for a beginner." she said beaming. Rupert tried not to blush at that compliment.

"Thanks, I do what I can." he answered then charging at her to surprise her. Unlucky for him she waited for his attack, took his arm, twisted him around and put her arm around his neck and his on arm on his back. Rupert groaned.

"Sorry, Rupert, but you should never attack someone straight. Always wait for a good moment." she said grinning.

"I was trying to surprise you..." he said groaning. "And you are crushing my arm."

Brittney immediately let him go. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you." she said.

Rupert rubbed his arm. Damn that girl had power.

"Brittney, you can't let your opponent go, if he asks you." Amy's voice came from one of the speakers. He turned around and saw her speaking into a microphone. Draco was sitting next to her.

"Oh I am so sorry Amy. But I was hurting him." she said apologetically.

Rupert could hear Amy sighing. "It's alright, but don't do it again. I showed you how to capture someone without hurting him or her too much." she said. "Now start fighting you two." she commanded.

The next few hours hadn't been really pleasant for Rupert. He may have improved in fighting now (Brittney and Amy both gave him advices every second), but his whole body hurt now. Brittney always apologized for every single hit on him and afterwards explain to him what he did wrong. Amy wasn't so nice. She was more strictly and criticizing. Rupert wondered what her problem was, but he remembered how Draco said that she had a tough past, so he let it through.

After endless hours of fighting, he was finally released and they walked back to his room. He, Draco and Amy parted away from Brittney who went to her own room. It was already very late and nobody was on the floor anymore.

When they arrived at his room, Amy parted away from them. She looked at Rupert shortly before she walked away and told him that he wasn't that bad as a beginner with a rare smile of hers.

Draco stayed with him a bit longer. "You know that was not that bad for a beginner. You were a bit reckless, but you had some good attempts." he said.

Rupert smiled at him. "Yeah, Brittney is a pretty good fighter."

Draco smirked at this. "Hmm, and she is a real catch too, don't you think?"

Rupert got nervous. "Umm, I don't know what you are talking about." he said.

At his words Draco began to laugh. "You don't think I haven't noticed how you are acting around her. Mate, you got it bad." he said laughing.

Rupert blushed. "Okay, I might have a tiny crush on her, but don't tell anyone okay?" he asked him.

Draco laughed and patted his shoulders. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night!" he said then leaving the room.

"Night Draco!" he called back, then he fell down on his bed. Those are going to be hard days.

 **I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! I had moved into another city for university and the time was really stressful. But I finally updated! Yeah! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it isn't too long as the others, but I kinda have to get in the story again. And for the people who worry that there will be no Romione, don't worry, there will be plenty. I just wanted Rupert to have some other love interests :D. Please review. Have a nice day guys!**


	8. Guilt and Tears

"What were you thinking Harry?"

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room. The only people beside them in the room were Ginny who was watching them nervously. Hermione was looking at Harry strictly. She couldn't believe that he punched Seamus.

"Look, he deserved it Hermione okay? He insulted Ron." Harry cried back angrily.

Hermione's expression softened a bit at this. The thought of Ron still hurt her. It was even worse that she didn't knew whether he was alive or not.

"I understand Harry, but that doesn't mean you can be violent. You could have searched for a Professor." she told him.

Harry scoffed. "Do you really believe they could have helped me Hermione?"

Hermione frowned at this. "Yes, they could have! They are still authorities here!" Hermione cried.

Harry shook his head. "And then let me look like a telltale? No thanks, Hermione, but this was my fight." he said.

"And look where it got you." Hermione said frowning.

Harry glared at her. "Would you rather have me let him insult Ron then?" he asked. Hermione could see Ginny flinch a bit at his name. _The poor girl, she must be really hurt._

Hermione sighed at this. She knew what Harry was trying to say and truth to be said she wouldn't probably reacted any differently. "No, but you could have solved it differently. Violence is not a solution." she said.

Harry stared at her incredulously. "Oh, yeah and what about when you hit Malfoy in the nose in our third year?" he asked.

Hermione blushed at the memory. On the one side the memory was embarrassing, but on the other hand, she is proud of this memory.

"I was young and immature back then okay?" she countered. It annoyed her that Harry couldn't see her point of view. Harry glared at her and wanted to say something when Ginny interrupted him.

"Guys! Stop arguing okay? Ron wouldn't want you both argue over such a small thing." she said looking at both of them.

Hermione stared at Ron's sister. She looked at them with a mixture of anger and pleading. Hermione knew that Ginny was right and blushed in embarrassment. She was right, Ron wouldn't want them to argue.

Harry also looked guiltily at Ginny. "I'm sorry Ginny, we...um we..." Harry began to say, but Hermione interrupted her.

"We shouldn't have argued about it. You are right, Ro...Ron wouldn't want us to argue." she said a bit shakily. The memory of him disappearing was still fresh and she still thought that it was all her fault because of their argument before he disappeared.

Harry just nodded at this numbly. Ginny looked at the both of them and smiled a bit. "It's okay, but really, you guys are best friends. You should now support each other rather than fight each other." she said.

Hermione nodded at this. She was surprised how mature her words sounded. "You are right, I am sorry Harry, I shouldn't have screamed at you for doing this. Your reaction was reasonable." she said although she didn't liked violence, but for now she didn't needed any arguments.

Harry nodded. "And I am sorry too. You were just looking out for me." he said.

Hermione smiled at him. Then she looked at the clock. "Good heavens, it is already 10 pm. We should go to bed now." she said.

Harry laughed. "10 pm is not that late Hermione."

Hermione stared at him. "Do you want to be awake tomorrow in class?" she asked.

Harry sighed at that. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow then. Night Hermione. Night Ginny." he said. Then he disappeared into the boys dorm.

Hermione waved after him, then turned around to Ginny. "Let's go sleep then?" she asked her.

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Okay." she said almost powerless. Hermione gave her a sympathetically look. This wasn't the Ginny she knew. This was just a empty shell of herself almost like after the chamber of Secrets incident.

"Ginny, are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned.

Ginny looked at her and gave her a faint smile. "I am okay, don't worry." she said.

Hermione knew she lied. The Weasleys were always a close family and it hit everyone of them very hard when Ron disappeared, but Ginny was Ron's closest sibling not just in age. It hit her the hardest.

"It's okay, if you want to let it out." she said to Ginny. She often already cried after Ron disappeared. It became a bit better, but his dea...no disappearance affected her hard.

Ginny sighed at this. A wave of sadness were reflected in her chocolate brown eyes which almost broke Hermione's heart.

"It's hard, alright. I...I just lost one of my brothers...one of my closest and it's hard to deal with it." she said.

Hermione looked at her softly. "I know how you feel." she said.

Ginny shook her head. "No you don't." she said.

Hermione frowned at this. "He was my best friend, don't you think I won't feel anything?" he asked.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Really? You didn't really act like one when you always pointed out Ron's flaws." she said.

Hermione looked at her shocked. Tears came into her eyes when she realized that Ginny was right.

"Oh god, I..." she said trailing off. She wanted to say something, but her throat got sour. Tears were blurring her sight.

Ginny gasped at her own words. "Hermione, I..."

Hermione shook her head looking down. "No, you are right, I was a horrible friend. I didn't even realized that I was hurting Ron..." she said.

Ginny approached her. Hermione looked up and saw that she had tears in her eyes too. "No, I...I shouldn't have said that. I...I am just upset today. If someone should be guilty then it should be me." she said with tears in her eyes.

Hermione stared at Ginny in surprise. "You? But...why?" she croaked through her throat.

Ginny blinked some of her tears away. "I...I haven't been a good sister to him recently always making fun of him together with Fred and George. I think we drove it too far." she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No...those were just sibling quarrel. That is normal." she said.

Ginny wiped a few tears away. "Really Hermione? I don't remember even the last time I properly talked to Ron. I...I just feel so horrible." she said.

Tears were running down Hermione's cheek now. She felt so horrible for what she did. As she thought about it, she was as bad as Ron sometimes when it came to tact. Ron's actions may be more obvious, like last year when he was angry at Harry or her at the Yule Ball, but that didn't mean her actions weren't bad too.

"Me too Gin...I...I should have known he felt this way." she said. She remembered the time when Ron was avoiding Harry because of the Age Line incident. Sure he was acting like an immature prat, but at that time all of his negative emotions have been released by this single event. She knew it...at that time she knew how Ron felt. How could she forgot?

Ginny just nodded numbly. "I...I probably should go to sleep now." she said shakily. Tears weren't running down her cheeks anymore, but her eyes were red.

At her words Hermione immediately hugged the youngest Weasley. Ginny looked surprised by this, but let Hermione hug her.

"We...we will find him. He will come back. I know it." Hermione whispered to the younger girl.

Ginny didn't said anything. She just let her friend hug her. For a while nobody said something. They just stood there hugging each other.

After a while Ginny broke out of the hug. "We should really go to sleep now." she said. Hermione just nodded. All her emotions that she hid the last few days were there again.

"Yeah...we probably should." she said. Ginny nodded and they both went upstairs. Hermione didn't even noticed that they were heading upstairs. She was too busy thinking about what could have happened to Ron.

"Hermione...thanks." she heard Ginny saying to her. Hermione blinked. They were already in the dormitories. How did she not noticed? She looked around. Lavender and Parvati were already sleeping although you could hear Lavender snore a bit.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny smiled at her. "For comforting me. I...I really needed that. Thanks." she said.

Hermione smiled at her. "No problem. That what friends are for right?" she said.

Ginny nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks. Night Hermione." she said yawning.

This caused Hermione to yawn too. She was a bit tired. "Night Ginny." she said changing her clothes. Then she lied into her bed. She thought about Ron. What would happen if they saw each other again? Would he hate her? Would everything be the same? She didn't knew. She just hoped that he was alright. She looked back at Ginny. She was already asleep.

Hermione sighed. Ever since Ron has disappeared she didn't really laughed anymore. His disappearance have affected her more than she would have thought. It pained her. There was nobody to cheer up their mood anymore or as strange as it sounds nobody that challenged her anymore. Ron challenged her far more than someone who was really similar to her. He showed her the other side of life. Being more relaxed, joking around, not to take everything seriously. And because of his sometimes very special opinion on something Hermione could show her debate skills now and then. But mostly she missed him as her best friend. He was like the one that held the whole trio together. Without him...it was empty, just dull.

Hermione blinked some tears away that were in her eyes. He was so important to her, but she never really appreciated him. Instead of being there for him she just criticized everything. What if he was dead because of her stupid?

Hermione shook her head at this. No...he had to be alive. He just had to.

The thoughts about Ron were invading her mind. For a while still she thought about her missing best friend. Then after what felt like hours she let the sleep cover her body and the fell asleep dreaming about Ron.

 **I have finally finished the new chapter! Yay! Sorry for not updating sooner. Real life got me. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I didn't made anyone OOC. From now on I will try to switch between Ron and Hermione (a bit of Harry and maybe Ginny). This is going to be a long story and I don't know when it will end. I will try to update sooner next time. Please leave a review to let me know if you liked or disliked this chapter or story.**


End file.
